


Movie Making

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Main Challenges [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Frottage, In Public, M/M, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember, they haven’t seen each other for over a year. It needs to be desperate and wild, but still sensuous and full of feelings.”</p><p>(a.k.a. the AU where Merlin/Arthur is the the most famous gay couple of film industry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Making

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7th week main challenge of summer pornathon 2012.

“Remember, they haven’t seen each other for over a year. It needs to be desperate and wild, but still sensuous and full of feelings.”

“No problem,” Arthur says for both of them, cocky grin in place.

“Hop on the bed then.”

~x~

_Alan rocks into Martin’s heat, kissing Martin’s lips like it’s what keeps him from dying. Covers slips from his back as Martin hooks his leg around him, pulling him in deeper. He gasps into Alan’s mouth._

~x~

“Great guys. Take five and we’ll go again, okay?”

~x~

Merlin kisses Arthur with all he has, all of his nerve endings on fire from Arthur’s intimate touches. He gasps for real when Arthur bears against him hard, bringing their barely covered groins together.

Merlin’s hardening rapidly as Arthur continues rubbing him with his own erection. His heart is beating wildly in his chest while he’s slowly dragged towards orgasm.

He follows the motions as per the script, even when Arthur’s mouth on his neck is sending hot spikes of pleasure through his whole body.

~x~

“Hot like fire, guys. Hot like fire. Keep it up and we’ll be going home in no time.”

~x~

“Are you crazy? They’ll know,” Merlin hisses, urge to buck up overwhelming.

“Know what?” Arthur asks, grinning down at Merlin. “Everyone in this room knows about us dating. The whole world knows that. And of course everyone here knows we’re both hard.”

“I hate you.”

“Whatever you say, _darling_.”

~x~

_Alan’s thrusts become erratic and he whispers “I love you” against Martin’s lips._

~x~

Arthur’s cock is pressed in between Merlin’s arse cheeks, the fabric covering it dragging over Merlin’s hole. It clenches under the stimulation.

~x~

“I bet you’re enjoying this. You love that they can see you with me. You want them to know I’m yours just as I want them to see you’re mine,” Arthur whispers into Merlin’s ear. “You’re so hard. You’ll come for me this time, won’t you? And whole world will be able to watch it.”

Merlin shudders under Arthur, his hips twitching up without his permission.

~x~

_Alan’s words echo in Martin’s ears as he meets each one of his thrusts._

_“I love you,” Alan says again and Martin’s world turns white with pleasure._

~x~

Merlin can’t stop thinking about Arthur’s filthy whispers. His whole body is tight with anticipation as they move through the motions. Arthur’s cock is massaging his balls and then nudging at his entrance and Merlin wants nothing more than feel him inside. 

“I love you,” Arthur says, his hips stuttering and Merlin isn’t sure if the devotion in Arthur’s eyes is just acting or reality.

He starts moving, not holding back a bit this time. Arthur repeats the words and this time Merlin knows they’re not meant for Martin.

His mind blanks out as he comes.

~x~

“Pure gold!” Gwaine shouts. “I knew you’d make him lose it.”

“You bastard,” Merlin growls, hitting Arthur’s shoulder with as much force as he can muster with his body still recovering from his orgasm.

Smile slowly spreads over his face and then it turns into a smirk.

“What?” Arthur asks, his victorious grin faltering.

Merlin pulls his head down.

“Revenge,” he whispers into Arthur’s ear and flips him onto his back.

“Keep rolling,” Gwaine mouths at the cameraman.

**Author's Note:**

> Also @ [my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/50153.html)


End file.
